NoCo Drabbles
by ectofeaturette
Summary: Just some little drabbles about everyone's favorite Know-It-All and Tech Geek. :3 NO FLAMING.
1. Chapter 1

Hai dere you persons! Well, I've been seeing some of these types of thingies and I thought I'd try it! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Hopeful**

It's depressing knowing the person you love will never love you back. That's how it is for Noah. He sees how Cody's always hitting on Gwen and the other girls on Total Drama, but Noah just can't help liking the gap-toothed geek. He knows Cody isn't gay, but he can't help being hopeful.

**Voice**

When Chris announced that they were going to have to sing a song every episode in World Tour, Noah had expected had expected everyone to sound just _terrible_. So the last thing he expected was for _Cody's_ voice, of all people, to actually sound good.

**Surprise**

Noah doesn't like surprises, but he didn't mind when Cody decided to surprise him with a kiss.

**Purpose**

One of Noah's biggest secrets is that the Awake-A-Thon kiss was on purpose.

**End**

When Cody first kissed Noah, only one thing was going through his head:

'_I hope this never ends.'_

* * *

GRAAAAARGGG. I KNOW THESE SUCK, BUT I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KINDLE THE SPARK BETWEEN NOAH AND CODY.

READ AND REVIEW. :D


	2. Chapter 2

YAAAAY! I BE BACK WITH MORE CHIZ! I seriously _was. Not. _Expecting _anyone_ to actually _like _this shit. Really. So thanks to all the people who reviewed to this and to anyone who liked it, but _didn't _review. Yeah, I understand doing that. Sometimes there are EPIC stories on here, but I just feel like reviewing after I read them for some reason… Okay! Now I shall reply to your reviews!

lilmonkey13: Yes, it wasn't what you expected. I know I may be dirty minded, (Which you know. :3 ) but I'm just not that into writing or reading about dudes having ass sex. (No offense to the people who write that kind of stuff)

iPsychic: Thanks! :') It makes me happy to see that people _actually _like my writing! 3 BTW, your little picture thingy (I forget what it's called…I feel stupid… :/ . ) of Mordecai is friggin' EPIC.

Spliced-up-Angel: Thanks! 3

Anon: I love you too, with all the homosexual-ness in my little heart. :3 lol.

Push

After the Awake-A-Thon incident, Noah and Cody had been a little distant, but, surprisingly, a brave Cody grew the courage to speak to the bookworm at Playa Des Losers one day and their friendship had started back up where it had ended. As the two geeks were having a conversation about video games one afternoon, they were so deep in talk; they hadn't noticed they had been moving closer with every word, soon being inches from each other. So a certain psycho redheaded girl decided they needed a little push.

Weakness

Noah wasn't one to show weakness…or any emotion for that matter. But Cody brought out the vulnerability in him. And soon enough, people began to see many of his weaknesses, such as one for Golden labs, books, and gap-toothed tech geeks.

Hide

He hated having to hide. Cody _really _hated having to hide his relationship with Noah. He hated having to hide in closets or bathrooms when he wanted a kiss, and only being able to hold hands when no one was around. But he knew Noah was only doing it to protect him.

Sneak

Noah and Cody, who hadn't come out to the rest of the cast as a couple yet, were only able to kiss or snuggle unless it was in hiding. Like in the cargo hold or something of the sort. Nobody noticed that the two geeks always seemed to disappear together…except Izzy, who was always able to snap a couple pictures of the boys to post on the Internet.

Read

Cody never understood why Noah enjoyed reading so much. Yes, he liked to pick up a nice book to read from time to time, but _seriously, _no one _ever_ saw Noah without a book in hand at the Playa. Nobody ever knew why until Izzy, with her amazing ninja skills, crept up behind Noah, just to see what he was reading, (A.N.: Yes, I know, you're probably thinking, "Why doesn't she go _in front_ of Noah to see the cover?" Well, I'll tell ya why, CUZ IT'S MY STORY!) She looks at the pages before looking up to the boy reading the book and followed his gaze to find the bookworm watching a certain doe-eyed tech geek sunbathing.

'_I _knew _it!' _The psycho thought.


End file.
